迷失拍賣會
迷失拍賣會 是迷失的活動，由系列的製作團隊舉行。 活動簡介 Lost: The Auction was an official auction of Lost memorabilia scheduled for August 21-22 2010 in Los Angeles. "LOST" The Official Show Auction and Exhibit took place at the Barker Hangar in the Santa Monica Airport. The auction was run by ProfilesinHistory.com, a Calabasas Hills, CA auction house specializing in entertainment auctions. According to a promotional pamphlet, items will include "props, costumes, set pieces, production art, set design plans, artifacts from the entire series." The auction was announced in July 2009. Previews of items have occurred at Disney's D23 convention http://screencrave.com/2009-09-08/lost-auction-sneak-preview-at-d23/ http://airlockalpha.com/node/6680, Comic-Con 2009 http://www.profilesinhistory.com/index3.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=62 http://www.approachinglost.com/2009/07/30/profiles-in-historys-lost-auction/, and the Hawaii International Film Festival http://twitpic.com/lx3uu. Registration at the official website was required in order to receive updates on participating. Press release ABC is pleased to announce the “LOST” Auction will take place after the series finale in May 2010. “In celebration of our fans around the world, Profiles in History has been selected to auction a selection of original props, set pieces, costumes and collectors’ artifacts from the entire series in order to give our fans a chance to own a piece of one of the greatest, most iconic shows in history. A first look at some of these items will take place at this year’s San Diego Comic Con.” Profiles in History, the world’s largest Hollywood memorabilia auctioneer, will host this four-day sneak preview at booth #315 at the San Diego Comic Con July 23-26, and conduct this historic auction in May 2010. Kate’s toy plane, Hurley’s winning lottery ticket, Locke’s hunting knife, Sawyer's letter, Charlie's guitar, Mr. Eko's club as well as other key props, costumes and set pieces from the first five seasons of LOST will be on display at Comic Con. Profiles in History President, Joseph Maddalena: “''Profiles in History'' is thrilled to be holding the LOST Auction. LOST is one of the most iconic TV shows ever created, and we are working in conjunction with ABC to offer fans from around the world an opportunity to own a memento of this amazing show. This is a once in a lifetime auction event that will celebrate one of the most beloved shows in television history.” For more information about Profiles in History and to download complete catalogs from previous auctions, please visit www.profilesinhistory.com. Proceedings This was a live auction. The orgainzers anticipated having over 1,000 lots. The catalog was sorted in season order (1-6). The catalog was be broken in to lots, each consisting of one prop or costume or a grouping of items in episode order. Each lot had its own estimate which reflects the auction pre-sale range price range, but as in many auctions, many eventual selling prices exceeded the estimates. Anyone in the world was able to bid, with 4 options: live in-person, telephone, absentee, and Internet. Catalog Full color, 300+ page, printed catalogs are available for purchase. An online version is also available for viewing and downloading. 拍賣物品列表 |-|迷失 第1季= |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= EN: Lost: The Auction Category:活動